Blowing Smoke Rings
by lou.abby
Summary: Thorin teaches Bilbo how to blow larger smoke rings, but the Company had a different idea.


Summary: Thorin teaches Bilbo how to blow larger smoke rings, but the Company had a different idea.

Setting: The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Side note: This is a happy ending, everybody wins in the Battle of Five Armies and Thorin reclaims his homeland.

* * *

/ThorinxBilbo /

* * *

Bilbo love the sun, his garden, second lunch, and the simple things in life like smoke rings, that's probably the reason why he goes to the balcony watching Thorin puff the largest smoke rings he had ever seen. He could blow them in any direction he pleases. And it seems Thorin would come every afternoon, blowing into the open skies of Erebor when the sun was high in the sky. Thorin was aware that Bilbo's eyes lingered in awe as he usually plays with his suspenders and smile innocently from just a few plays of smoke. A low chuckle escaped from his mouth – this hobbit never seizes to amaze him.

"Did Uncle laugh?" Kili whispered to Fili. The brothers were behind the giant pillar watching their Uncle and Bilbo enjoying their little time together.

"I think so, brother," Fili fixed his eyes on the scene.

Thorin entertained himself and blew another ring in the center of the first one, making Bilbo blush in excitement. Thorin heard A few snorts and giggles from behind the pillars, he sighed in defeat – his nephews. They are forever playing tricks. The laughter stopped and Thorin finally had his peace, till he noticed Bilbo staring.

"O goodness, how rude of me for staring! I am mesmerized by smoke rings, as I have blown a few myself," Bilbo proudly gestured a hand to his chest, "but never as big as yours!"

_He's denser than Mirkwood itself_, Thorin thought.

Bilbo stood dumbfounded as Kili and Fili were in plain sight, laughing hysterically. Thorin mumbled something in Khuzdul, which cause Kili and Fili running for their lives. Right on cue, Gloin came in holding a box decorated with emeralds, inside was a short ivory pipe with gold trimmings with Bilbo's name engraved on the side.

"Tis for you Master Baggins!" Gloin stuffed in pipe-weed and lit it before handing the pipe to Bilbo.

"Thank you! I have been waiting for what seems like centuries to smoke the finest dwarf tobacco!" Bilbo eagerly took the pipe and slowly inhaled. Eyes shut and lips pursed to the pipe, he dreamt of the Shire and his garden. Oh, how he missed the smell of fresh baked pie in the morning, the comfort of his bed, and his belongings. He woke from his short daydream, watching Gloin cheerfully patting Thorin on the back, but only gave a snarl as a response. Thorin had carried that stoic expression from the first day of their journey, yet admirable and honorable – that is probably the other reason Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about him. Bilbo finally blew a smoke ring, but was quite smaller than he expected.

"Hmmm…" well it had been almost a year and a half since he smoked a pipe. He blew again and again. Bilbo felt discouraged.

"What is the matter, Master Baggins?" There it was again, the hint of concern in his voice. Bilbo noticed his change in behavior whenever he makes the slightest noise, Thorin would interrogate Bilbo till he knew what caused it.

"Just a little disappointed in my some rings…but no worries!" Bilbo gave a small smile.

"I could offer you a little guidance, if that would make you feel any better," Thorin felt his lips tug into a smile. There was no denying that he gave Bilbo gifts that could build a new Shire, if that made the hobbit more comfortable.

"W-Well, s-sure…" Bilbo lowered his eyes. Closing in the space between them, Thorin took his time to smell the scent of fresh flowers - Bilbo's scent could carry him in a world of his own, where he can posses him.

"Keep your tongue low and mouth shaped into a circle," Thorin informed, "Good, now blow softly from the back of your throat," Thorin watched as Bilbo blew a slightly larger one. Thorin's mind and body were disconnected as his hand cupped Bilbo's face.

"Ah!" Bilbo flinched from the touch.

"Sorry, it's a habit when training with my nephews," Thorin cursed himself and snapped his hands back to his chest.

"Well, I must be doing something wrong," Bilbo picked up his pipe again and blew once more.

"Keep your mouth hollow," Thorin gently wrapped his fingers under Bilbo's chin – soft and smooth. Something inside of him yearned to touch him, dangerously gliding his thumb on Bilbo's bottom lip and traced straight down to his collarbone. A harsh cough came from Bilbo, who jumped a few feet back, redder than a tomato.

"Did I come at a bad time, Laddie?" Balin eyed Thorin and Bilbo.

"Let the King Under the Mountain have his fun!" Dwalin shouted across the room.

"No! you're –," Bilbo was caught off as Balin quickly rolled up the scroll, bowed, and scurried away. Bilbo watched Balin disappear in the halls and also Thorin.

/-/-/-/-/

Dinnertime, Bombur cooked a hearty meal for all 14 members, the food were placed strategically on the long granite table. Everyone came within minutes, sharing their days as if there was no care in the world. Bilbo came in last with a few books in hand – he could spend the rest of his life reading maps and stories of ancient history. Smiling contently, he saw Kili and Fili frantically waving their hands to an empty spot near Thorin.

"Where have you been? Uncle wouldn't touch his food, till you arrived" Kili burst into a conversation.

"Wandering around in the library," Bilbo said cheerfully, he loved the topic of books, "I wish we had as many books back in the Shire!"

"Are you planning to leave Erebor?" Fili said. Thorin chewed slower, glancing at Bilbo from the corner of his eyes.

"Someday, but not this instant," Bilbo flustered over the words. "I feel horrible staying too long as a guest."

"Nonsense, you're one of us! Stay as long as you like!" Oin chimed in, holding a pint of ale in the air. Bilbo only gave a slight nod, but something bothered him in the back of his mind.

Minutes later as Bilbo was cutting a rather larger portion of steak. Fili and Kili were at it again with their tricks.

"What did Uncle teach you on the balcony?" Kili broke the silence.

"Thorin taught me how blow larger smoke rings," Bilbo popped in the meat in his mouth.

"Would you show us an example," Fili said innocently.

Thorin watched Bilbo placed his silverware down and shaped his mouth in a circle, a heat wave shook his body to the pit of his stomach. Thorin knew Kili and Fili were up to no good, but is the hobbit doing this on purpose?

_He is as dimwitted as a troll_, Throin thought.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul, which had every one laughing and hammering their silverware on the table; even Thorin spilled his ale. Bilbo glanced around, contemplating if he should ask or not.

"He said 'Did The King Under the Mountain teach you how to pleasure another?'" Bofur held in his laughter.

"W-what!?" Bilbo choked on his food, "Well I can now see – Ah, you got it wrong, you see, T-Thorin…oh what's the point!" Bilbo grabbed his books and scrambled away.

/-/-/-/-/

Bilbo stayed in his room, sitting on his writing desk when he heard heavy knocks. Bilbo swung the door open, seeing Thorin standing in the center of the door in his royal blue robe with fresh braids that were tied into the rest of the ponytail.

"I want to apologize…" Thorin struggled to finish his sentence.

"You did nothing wrong! I want an apology from the Company for their rude, inappropriate remarks!" Bilbo firmly stated.

"We're sorry Master Baggins!" Each of the Company's head popped behind the edge of the door. They gave their best sorrowful faces and one by one they gave Bilbo a gift.

Oin gave Bilbo a coin purse, made out of the finest cotton in Erebor.

Gloin gave Bilbo battle-axe the length of his arm.

Dori gave Bilbo a book that contained herbs and medicine.

Ori knitted Bilbo a green hat and a matching scarf.

Nori gave Bilbo parchment and gold ink.

Bifur and Bofur, gave Bilbo a dagger with embedded sapphires.

Bombur only gave Bilbo a deadly hug.

Dwalin gave a smug grin, secretly giving Bilbo a small bottle of oil.

Balin gave Bilbo a music box that had the tune of the Misty Mountain song.

Everybody said their goodnights, leaving Fili and Kili bolting over their uncle to give Bilbo sloppy, childish kisses on his cheeks.

"Fili, Kili! You are to apologize to Master Baggins, not to make him more uncomfortable!" Thorin barked at his nephews.

"We're sorry…" The brothers hugged Bilbo and ran off to their rooms.

"well…" Bilbo was speechless, unable to move to the amount of gifts they stacked.

Bilbo set some on the floor and the writing desk and nearly jumped to see Thorin inside his bedroom; he usually waits outside.

"I am also sorry," Thorin reached in his pocket, pulling out a blue bead with silver rings at the ends. Thorin gestured to Bilbo to come closer, so he could braid the bead in his hair.

"Ahh…um," Bilbo flinched "S-sorry, we hobbits have sensitive ears," Bilbo felt the tip of his ears burn.

"Do not be sorry," Thorin pursued to braid Bilbos hair. Thorin grabbed a good chunk of hair, carefully tugging on Bilbo's soft golden curls into intricate braids.

"I-I think I can finish it off," Bilbo gently tapped Thorin's hands. Bilbo couldn't take much more of this torture, it was hard enough to keep his mind calm when they pass each other in the halls.

"I'm almost done," Thorin whispered low. Thorin smirked, letting his knuckles graze over Bilbo's earlobe, watching Bilbo fidget as he tied the bead at the end.

"T-Thank you," Bilbo shifted awkwardly, touching the braid. Bilbo gave a nod, notifying Thorin he was going to bed. Swiftly turning around, his foot caught the edge of the book and stumbled forward, quick sturdy hands, wrapped around Bilbo's forearms.

"You dropped something," Thorin distracted himself, letting go of Bilbo and picked up the small bottle of – oil? Thorin held the oil like a newly found Arkenstone.

"Ah! That is Dwalin's apology gift, I don't have the slightest clue what it could be used for,' Bilbo peered in Thorin's hands.

"I shall talk to Dwalin about this," Thorin hid the oil in his pocket and left the room in a hurry.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Bilbo woken to a vivid dream and a stained bed, quickly folding the sheets neatly and placed them in the laundry basket, Bilbo set out for a very humiliating day. Walking with guilt to the dining hall, Bilbo found the dwarves setting the table. Today, Bilbo sat at the furthest end, avoiding any contact with Thorin.

"Ah! Master Baggins! I apologize for my gift!" Dwalin set aside the stack of dishes.

"Do not apologize, I don't even know what I may use it for," Bilbo leaned in. "Thorin seemed very perplexed about it yesterday."

"Tis to prep!" Dwalin shouted with laughter.

"Prep what?" Bilbo sat in confusion.

"Why are you sitting at the far end at the table, Bilbo?" Kili shouted from the other end.

"Did Uncle desecrate your sacred hole?!" Fili chimed in. Bilbo instantly heated up; the dream crawled back to his memory.

"I-I need some air!" Bilbo dashed until he couldn't hear the hollering and hooting from the company. Right when Bilbo left Thorin came in with a suspicious face towards all of them.

"What is going on so early in the morning?" Thorin watched as Bilbo ran away. The company didn't say anymore, but a white lie - they wanted to keep their heads and beards.

/-/-/-/-/

It has been almost half an hour and Bilbo was cooped in his bed with new sheets. He heard heavy footsteps coming his direction and hid under the covers. Loud, impatient knocks echoed his bedroom and then heard something clicking – someone was opening his door! Bilbo straightened up.

"Bilbo, I am truly sorry," Thorin sounded troubled, "I beg you to stay one more year."

"W-what..?" Bilbo staggered.

"The company said you were leaving Erebor," Bilbo caught the pain and sadness in Thorin's eyes.

"I told you that I am planning on leaving, but not this instant," Bilbo said, "and I feel like a burden for staying too long, " Bilbo added.

"You are no burden here, Bilbo," Thorin shut the door, giving them privacy, "is Erebor not to your liking?"

"It's not that," Bilbo hesitated, "…my heart says to stay, but my home is back in the Shire," Bilbo finally mustered enough courage to speak his mind. There was long pause before Thorin could manage to find the right words.

"I heard from a wise Hobbit, that 'home is where your heart is'" Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and placed it on his chest. Bilbo could feel Thorin's heartbeat, like he could almost hear it tearing from his chest.

"I-I don't understand…I'm just a hobbit from the Shire," Bilbo clenched his fist.

"Am I speaking Elvish to you, Bilbo!?" Thorin roared. Bilbo jerked - it has been a long time since Thorin yelled at him. "I am in love with you!" Thorin steamed "The day I might you, I doubted you, the moment you saved my life, I admired you, the months that I spent with you, I cared for you, and the year you stole the Arkenstone…was the day you stole my heart."

"So I beg you to stay one more year, even one more day," Thorin lowered his head, clutching Bilbo's hand.

Bilbo froze, he could only let the instinct of his Tookish blood control him. Bilbo took a small step forward and dipped under the black hair that dropped over Thorin's face and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Thorin's eyes were fixed on Bilbo, he tilted his head for a better position and returned the same loving, compassionate kiss.

Bilbo's hand travelled inside the red tunic, feeling the light fabric that shielded his fingers from the King's body. Fingers fluttering down to the hem of the shirt, he sneaked his hands to feel the hot skin. Thorin noticed and deepened the kiss, restraining himself from attacking Bilbo and hauling him off to the bed or maybe the writing desk. Thorin cautiously kept his hands on Bilbo's neck, massaging and adjusting their kiss. Bilbo found more courage and parted his lips, letting their tongues collide, savoring each other.

"Bilbo, tell me to stop and I will, but I cannot contain myself any longer," Thorin paused from their kiss, breathless and hungry.

"Then don't..." Bilbo whispered softly. Thorin didn't hesitate to heave Bilbo straight to the bed. He felt Bilbo's leg cradle his waist as Thorin plopped Bilbo on the bed and stared at his Hobbit.

Thorin took his time, smelling the aroma of the heat Biblo was resonating, relishing the sight of Bilbo's vulnerable state. He snapped the suspenders and peeled Bilbo's shirt off. Bilbo complied and arched his body to wiggle free. Bilbo shivered underneath Thorin's soft kisses on his neck– he never knew he could be this gentle. The kisses journeyed passed his the border of his pants and dangerously around the dip of his crotch and back up to his neck. Thorin nibbled Bilbo's earlobe, hoping to divert he hobbits attention as he yanked away the remaining clothes off Bilbo.

"Y-You too.." Bilbo's face blushed bright red. Thorin removed his red tunic and the shirt underneath. Bilbo spread his legs apart, to let Thorin take his pants off. Thorin chuckled, seeing the reaction the hobbit gave Thorin. He leaned in, resting their foreheads together; Bilbo started to rock his hips, rubbing their shafts together.

"Do not tempt me, Bilbo," Thorin moaned low and deep, giving a small peck on his lips before finding the small bottle of oil. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Opening the lid, Thorin drizzled the oil on his fingers and circled Bilbo's entrance. Sliding one finger in, Bilbo whine in pleasure, gripping the sheets as Thorin slowly pumped inside of him. Minutes later, Thorin added another finger, scissoring and pushing deeper. The wet noises had Thorin on the edge.

"Thorin. Inside. Me. Now," Bilbdo gasped. He felt his entire body being consumed by pleasure. Thorin curled his fingers inside of Bilbo and teasingly took them out. Thorin grabbed the oil once more to cover his entire length; he nudged the tip in and gradually made it all the way. Thorin stopped for a few seconds feeling the true bliss of Bilbo's inside, covering him whole, squeezing him tightly around. Bilbo was in pain for a quite a while, but was soon swallowed by the same satisfaction as Thorin thrust slowly.

Thorin kept a steady face, till he saw Bilbo's body calm down. Clenching Bilbo's waist, Thorin arched his hips and quicken the pace, pushing harder, and slamming their skins together. Their voices echoed in Bilbo's room.

"Th-Thorin!" Bilbo's shrunk underneath Thorin as he let his orgasm ride his entire body. Thorin drove a few more thrust before releasing himself inside his hobbit. Thorin stayed inside Bilbo a bit longer till they came back to reality. Thorin pulled out slowly and reached for the sheets to clean them off.

"I will bring fresh ones later," Thorin helped Bilbo off the bed and wrapped him in his red tunic.

"Where are you taking me?" Bilbo said in a daze.

"Your bed is soiled, it's best to stay in mine for the time being," Thorin gave him a sly smirk. Thorin cautiously opened the door, peering the hallways and they secretly passed their way towards Thorin's bedroom. Bilbo's felt the Took fading away, ready to pass out, half naked in Thorin's red Tunic.

They finally made it to Thorin's bedroom, doors shut. He didn't take a moment to kiss Bilbo again. Carrying the dizzy hobbit to his own bed, Bilbo felt Thorin hover over him to lie beside him.

"Could you sing the Misty Mountain song again," Bilbo said as they cuddled. Thorin hummed the song that rocked Bilbo to sleep and Thorin closed his eyes to the beating of Bilbo's heart.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning Bilbo found Thorin gone. He only saw a fresh pair of clothes and a map on the nightstand. Bilbo fumbled into his clothes and grabbed the map, smiling he sprinted out the door, forgetting his shirt.

Bilbo turned the corner and saw a dome caved room devoted to a green pasture, with a window above, radiating the flowers and small hills. Bilbo stopped and took in the sight, this looked like the miniature version of the Shire and standing in the middle was Thorin holding a golden flower.

"Do you like it?" Thorin smiled contently, "I had a few help from the company to get the scenery to match your home."

"I-I guess I can stay a little longer," Bilbo teased. Bilbo ran into Thorin's arms.

"Just as planned," Gandalf raised his eyebrows at the Company. Some of them groaned and snickered reaching in their coin purses.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! …I tried to incorporate everybody in here!

So My original plan, Thorin teaches Bilbo how to blow smoke rings and then a shy kiss…but then it progressed into something greater! Took me a while to get the tone of the paper right (so many revising and editing sentences out!)

And yes they cuddled the whole day since breakfast…that's a long time, but they are too cute.


End file.
